I Love You Meant More Than You Thought It Did
by LupinePhoenix
Summary: Hikaru x Kaoru Lemon... Kaoru notices the little things. And soon starts to notice Hikaru more than he should. One day, he feels something different when his brother "scolds" him for spilling a cup of tea during their act. He runs away, embarrassed, at least until his own brother comforts him. Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club characters or the show.
1. Not A Game

_(I picked Kaoru's POV because it seemed more feminine!)_

It was a normal day, like any other day we had at the Host Club. Our guests were here, as usual, and we were entertaining them. I was the vulnerable one, as always, because I was best at that role. I had "accidentally" spilled tea onto our pinic blanket, and I started to fake cry. I didn't realize how much it would mean, the way I told my apologies to my brother, no matter how fake they were.

"Oh . . . Hikaru," I whispered. "I made a mess."

He took my chin in his hands like always, and sighed his loyal sigh. "Again? But this was our favorite blanket, Kao-Kao," he whimpered, climbing onto me halfway. "You have to be careful." His breath smelled sweet, which I didn't quite expect, and his position . . . I felt funny, like I could actually kiss him. Grind against him. I was getting scared. I've never felt anything like this towards him, before. To anyone. I liked and hated it, feeling my underpants tighten.

"Hi-Hikaru," I accidentally moaned. He chuckled, like he thought it was part of the game. Oh, but it wasn't part of the game _at all_. I had made that noise by accident, and he didn't even realize it. My face started to redden. "What are you doing?" My voice sounded weak and girly. It even broke in fear. "You're fiercer than usual!" I may have heard them squeal and swoon, but the girls were slowly fading from my concentration.

"Am I? I didn't notice," he breathed, making me shiver. "I was just trying to get your tea cup." There was a small smile that played across his lips, so teeny, you had to be an expert to find it. He was still playing along? I was getting more and more frustrated by the second, and he was just _playing_?

" _Hikaru_ ," I grunted, shoving him off. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

He immediately shaped up, and apologized to the ladies. "We have a few things to discuss in the hallway. My little brother gets a little . . . sensitive, sometimes," he told them. My hips agreed, but my brain was still mad.

I took him into the changing room, where no one could see us. Everyone was busy, today. "That's not fair, Hikaru," I started.

"What's not fair?" he asked, confused.

"How you make me feel. It's not a game," I whined. "You make me feel so . . . good, so . . . _crazy . . ._ that I can't even concentrate on our guests, and you think it's just for fun! It hurts me, you know!"

"Hurts you? Makes you feel good? Kaoru, what are you talking about? I'm just doing the brotherly love act," he tells me. I roll my eyes and try to keep my hand from floating to my groin. It already throbbed. "What—Kaoru, did you get _turned on?_ " he asked, eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" I ask him. He strides over and embraces me, running his hands down my back, putting it up my shirt. "Hikaru! You're hands are _cold_!" I moan, arching my spine. He just laughs. My hips start rolling and dipping. His hand sneaks towards in between my legs, were all the pain was being caused. I realized what he was doing too late. He grabbed my bulge.

"Quit teasing, Hikaru," I growl, and push him away. "I-I can't keep doing this if you keep teasing me."

"Doing what?"

"The brotherly love act! I can't!" I leave him in the changing room, and burst through the club doors. Everyone stares, and I know that I just need to be alone.

"Come back here!" he yelled at me. I ignored him.

I couldn't believe I felt this towards my own brother. And to make matters worse, my twin! My heterosexual, genetically identical twin! I knew I was gay a long time ago, but I didn't know that I was interested in my own flesh and blood as well. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran home, collapsing onto my bed.

My bed was the only place I could soothe my pains. . . . I cried for an hour after doing the naughty, dispicable thing I did, thinking of my own brother.


	2. Not About Sex

There was a knock at the door. "Kaoru?" Hikaru called. I whimpered and mumbled for him to come in. He ran to my side. "Oh, Kaoru!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were. . . ." He trailed off, but I think he knew.

"What? Gay?" I asked. "I thought you knew." I sat on the bed quietly, wiping my face. _Not okay, Kaoru. He's your brother._

"I did. I just didn't know that you were _that_ sensitive about it," he said. "I know how you feel about sex." Sex? He thought that this was about _sex_? Sure, I was nervous. But right now I would like nothing better than to have him touch me.

"It's not about sex, Hikaru," I grumbled. My pants were getting tight again. That was the second time it happened near him! "This is about something entirely and utterly wrong."

"What? Do think the twincest thing is gross?" he asked, scooting closer. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable around the princesses. I'll do my best to ma—"

"No! No, the twincest thing is fine. But I would prefer that it wasn't—" I stopped myself. Hikaru wasn't gay, was he? I didn't think so, the way he hovered around Haruhi. "I don't think you want to know."

"So, I _was_ right? About you getting turned on," he grinned. I was getting really confused, and a lump started to form in my throat. I stood up and started to pace the room. Every glance at him made my legs wobble and pants squeeze. It was getting painful to watch him, let alone walk.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru," I muttered. I finally stopped and rested my head against my fist, which was firmly planted on the door. How was I going to get him to understand that I was not only attracted to boys, but to him? That I was incestuous? "How am I going to do this?" I wondered aloud.

He wrapped his arms around me so suddenly, so tightly, making me gasp. I didn't even hear him move. I also felt something. Something that changed almost everything. "Funny," he muttered. "I could ask you the same thing." His whole body was pressed upon mine.

"Y-you could? What do you mean?" I ask. Said something was hard pressed against my bottom, something large. _And it was connected to Hikaru._ I gulped quickly, trying to ignore the pleasures of what he was doing with his hands. . . .

He was running them down my entire body, feeling my thighs and touching my chest. His fingers traced my abdomen, and I could swear he was sighing in satisfaction. "Kaoru," he breathed into my ear, "you feel so good." Then his hands started to drop in between my legs. I bit back groans as his fingertips glided so superbly over my throbbing member. It tickled, making my back arch into his erection. We both moaned.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I panted, turning around to face my brother. I immediately regretted it. "Why?" I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to straighten up; he was making me writhe like I was a worm on a hook.

"The same reason as you," he told me, sucking on my neck, licking the skin. "I just hide it better."

"You do not," I whine. "You're not incestuous or gay." I made a yelp as he runs his forefinger up the penis within my pants.

"Then why am I feeling your skin like this? Why am I hard? Why am I kissing you?" he asks, mocking me again with his words. "I've always been attracted to you, Kaoru."

"That's a" —I gasped— "long time," I noted.

"Mm," he agreed. He pressed his lips to mine, finally, grinding his pelvis on my hips. I lifted my legs, involuntarily. I almost couldn't stop myself, but I let my legs down and pushed him off.

"Not yet," I wheezed, gasping for air.


	3. I Love You Meant More Than You Thought

"Why not yet?" he asked, seeming impatient. I could see his package through his pants. It _was_ pretty big. He must have been desperate. My eyes studied him, yearning for his touch again.

"Because I need proof, Hikaru, and not just your word. I can see your boner. You seem like you're all out of options," I call him out. He doesn't even blush or shrug. He just stands there, massaging it gently.

"I'm not that greedy," he told me, stepping closer. "I wouldn't force myself on you, not ever. And I think you were going to say something about this twincest thing being more than simply an act?" He tilts my chin up, making me look at him. "You're braver than I am. I would never admit it."

"I feel like such a girl," I mutter, blushing. I start to unbutton his shirt. He grins. I help massage him, too, and his breathing increases.

"Kaoru," he growls, just as hungry as I am. I pushed off his jacket, throwing it onto the floor. He doesn't bother with buttons on his shirt, he just yanks it off. I marvel at his chest, though I see it all the time.

"Oh, Kaoru," he repeats, taking off my shirt. He pulls down my pants as he touches me again, grabbing me again. But then he stops.

"What?" I ask.

"You're dirty, Kaoru," he tells me, pointing to a white stain on my skin. I remembered how that happened, suddenly blushing. "How did you get that?" he demanded.

I swallowed. "I masturbated," I told him, feeling somewhat sinful. "To you." He gasped a small gasp, chuckling. Soon his chuckle turned into a laugh, and he hugged me tightly. I felt confused. "You're not upset?" I asked, bewildered.

"No! No, of . . . course . . . not!" he told me through fits of laughter. "I'm just surprised at how alike we are!"

This hit me kind of hard. "W . . . what?" I asked, feeling my derp face deepen, as well as my blush. My dick stands at attention like a soldier.

"Yeah! Ever since we started showering separately. I told you," he sighs, "I've loved you like this for forever."

I pull away and grab his face with both of my hands. "Then I think you've waited long enough, right?" I say, capturing his lips with mine. I can feel him moan into my mouth, run his hands over my ass and thighs again. "Mmm . . . hng . . ." he groans softly, tugging at my cock greedily.

I break the kiss, even though I wanted him so bad I would have been _enthusiastic_ to get fucked on the floor. "Hikaru," I say. "We should get onto the bed."

He nods, his eyes still closed. "Yeah. We should." He opens them. "But I have a better idea."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.

Hikaru started the water in the shower, letting me in first. It was warm, and our clothes were off.

"Are you ready, you sick little bastard?" Hikaru teased. He smacked my bottom. I was really getting close to whimpering and moaning because I was so desperate for his cock to be within my body.

I nodded but didn't speak. I knew better. If I tried to speak, I would end up on my knees and face, asshole in the air. Moans would be the only thing I would be consciously doing. Hikaru didn't respond to weakness.

"Good." He kissed me, once, twice, three times. I almost went back for more until I saw that he was going down to the floor. I was curious. _What is he doing?_ I thought.

"You're pretty big," he muttered, straddling my penis. "I don't know if I can throat it all."

"You . . . you're going to suck it?" I asked. I shivered uncontrollably as he kissed my tip. I guessed that was my answer.

I sucked in a deep breath as I felt his wet mouth eat my member, my fingers finding his hair. _Back and forth, back and forth._ His teeth felt good, and his tongue swirled and swished around the meat. "Hikaru!" I exclaimed. He sped up, and I moaned and blushed. A tugging sensation bloomed in my abdomen. _I was close._

"Hikaru, stop!" I begged. "Stop!" He obeyed me and stood up, hands on my hips.

"You don't like being the dominant one?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, playing with his strudel. He laughed lightly, understanding. "I've never enjoyed the idea of being submissive," he told me. He gently turned me around, and I started to have flashbacks of what was only an hour ago. It felt like years.

 _He was running them down my entire body, feeling my thighs and touching my chest. His fingers traced my abdomen, and I could swear he was sighing in satisfaction. "Kaoru," he breathed into my ear, "you feel so good." Then his hands started to drop in between my legs. I bit back groans as his fingertips glided so superbly over my throbbing member. It tickled, making my back arch into his erection. We both moaned._

But this was different. It was more slowly, more careful. I felt him open my hole, pushing a finger inside. It hurt, but at the same time, it felt wonderful.

"Does it hurt, Kaoru?" he asked, stretching with another finger. I shook my head. "Okay. But this might," he informs me.

"I'm _ready_ , Hikaru," I snarl. "Shove your dick up my ass!"

"If I had known how frustrated you were before, I would have fucked you ages ago, Kao-Kao," he comments.

"Do it!" I groan.

He enters into my body and starts thrusting. At first, he just pulled out until only his tip was in, and then he rammed into me as hard as he could. I yelped but moaned in pleasure. This felt so . . . _good_.

"Ohh~," I wailed, "Hikaru!"

He bangs into me more violently, smacking my bottom. "You're so tight! Why haven't I done this earlier?"

"Ah!"

He thrusts, and soon, pulls me back up so I'm standing. He sits down on the ledge in the shower meant for shaving, and yanks me down with him. "Ride me," he insists. I start to bounce, the feelings inside overflowing. Ohh, this was heaven!

* * *

I woke up in Hikaru's arms. "Good morning," he coos.

"Good morning," I reply.

"That was fun," he sighs.

"Maybe we could do it again. . . . But not today. I don't know if my ass can take it," I whispered, snuggling closer to my brother.

He smiles and kisses me. "You know," he starts, "I love you meant more than you thought it did."


End file.
